


Old Friends

by toesohnoes



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes to ask for a favour from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20537190914/stay-down-winchester-adam-warns-him-placing).

“Stay down, Winchester,” Adam warns him, placing the barrel of a shotgun against the nape of John’s neck. Freshly awake, John’s mind is groggy with sleep for only a split-second. He knows that voice. He knows it means trouble. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“The gun says otherwise.”

“Don’t be obnoxious.” In the dusky half-darkness of the motel bedroom, the only sound is their breathing. John is glad that he doesn’t have the boys with him this time; being around Adam is never safe. “I need your help.”

“No.” He still has the scars from the last time Adam had needed his help. “I’m not that stupid.”

“It’s not a trap.” ‘This time’ goes unsaid.

“I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to. But if you don’t help me, I’m probably going to die. Do you want to live with that on your conscience?”

John has got a hell of a lot worse than that on his hands. He has the deaths of hundreds of others that he couldn’t save, and the worst of them all is Mary. He’s got to see her death every time he closes his eyes. Maybe the world would be better off with Adam removed from it, but with all the shared history between them John isn’t yet sure if he’s willing to be the one that does the removing.

“If I do this, you owe me a favour,” John insists.

Adam removes his gun from the back of John’s neck and allows him to roll over, his face no longer half-pressed against the pillow. The sight of his face after so many years is a shock to the system, all those old memories and long-ago feelings flooding back to him.

“If you do what I ask, I’ll owe you several,” Adam purrs.

John makes sure to scowl at him as he sits up, still waiting for the sting in his tail. “Then tell me what you want,” he demands, still under the covers, still perilously unprotected.

Adam smiles, and has no problem with asking for what he wants.


End file.
